


happily

by hyukaiis



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: COME BACK !!!!!!!, Dancing, Fluff, Kisses, M/M, i miss tyunning, like they r dancing together :(, lmao i wrote this bc i forgot abt ao3, quarantine did this not me, the good stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:53:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23239504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyukaiis/pseuds/hyukaiis
Summary: taehyun and hyuka dancing and being cute
Relationships: Huening Kai/Kang Taehyun
Comments: 3
Kudos: 54





	happily

“gimme.”

taehyun sighed, disconnecting his phone from the speakers and handing it to kai.

they were the only two at the dorm, the other members staying late to practice.

the youngest giggled, plugging his phone into the speaker and looking through his playlists for something to play he knew taehyun would’ve made fun of him for listening to the same songs he did in america when he was younger, but those happened to be the songs he really liked.

he smiled down at his phone, pressing play and looking up to taehyun.

“one direction? really?”

kai scrunched his face at the smaller boys reaction. “chill, c’mon.” he reached out his hand.

_you don’t understand, your don’t understand_

taehyun begrudgingly took kai’s hand in his, standing up and letting the younger pull their bodies together.

_what you do to me when you hold his hand_

“what’s with you and on-“

“shhh,” kai shushed him, wrapping his arms around taehyun and nuzzling into his neck.

“hyuka, this isn’t a slow dance song.”

“i know.”

“so?”

the dark haired boy stayed quiet until the chorus came, pulling away from taehyun and leaving the latter confused.

_i don’t care what people say when we’re together_

kai jumped up and down, reaching out to get taehyun to follow as he sang painfully loud.

it may hurt his voice for the next day, but that didn’t really matter to him right now.

_you know i wanna be the one to hold you in your sleep_

kai stopped jumping, pulling back and dramatically singing to taehyun as the older boy laughed.

_i just want it to be you and i forever_

the youngest looked up at taehyun, who’s face was broken into a big smile down at him.

_i know you wanna leave so come on_

kai reached out and held onto taehyun’s hands, lopsided grin across his face. 

“baby be with me so happily.”

taehyun smiled at the way kai sang, giggling as the tall boy planted kisses across his face.

“hyuka..”

kai pulled taehyun down onto the bed next to them, pulling him close. “tyunnie.”

the smaller boy smiled, leaning in. “you’re so cute.”

kai smirked. “i know.”

taehyun pulled back. “oh, ok-“

the younger pulled him back in. “you’re cute too,” he said, pressing kisses on taehyun’s neck. “just not as cute as me.”

“give me back the aux.”

**Author's Note:**

> lol hey


End file.
